


Weather to Cuddling Ratio

by ineedabetterhaircut



Series: My Big Nerdy Werewolf Boyfriend [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nerdy Derek, based off webtoon, nerds, thank you fishball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedabetterhaircut/pseuds/ineedabetterhaircut
Summary: The first in a series of short drabbles inspired by the lovely artist Fishball and her series "My Giant Nerdy Boyfriend".





	Weather to Cuddling Ratio

**Author's Note:**

> I found a super cute web comic series and wrote them for sterek. These concepts belong entirely to Fishball! Introducing: Stiles and his Big Nerdy Werewolf Boyfriend vs. the weather!

“God, I'm freezing,” Stiles muttered through chattering teeth, wrapping his hoodie tighter around his lithe frame. The wind seemed to whip through all his layers, leaving him red nosed and shivering. He cast a meaningful glance at Derek, who just rolled his eyes before pulling him towards his supernaturally warm body (werewolf boyfriend = awesome !!!), enveloping him in warmth and leather. Stiles sighed happily, snuggling unashamedly as they walked. Derek hid a small smile. Winter was awesome. 

***

“Ugh, it's so cold and lonely sitting on this couch _all by myself_ ,” Stiles whined, and he heard chuckling coming from the kitchen.  


“I'm almost there. I have to make the hot chocolate _you_ wanted,” came the reply, and Stiles pouted at the wall. He was cold and he wanted his boyfriend to sit in a beautiful blanket cocoon with him, damn it.  


“Baby pleaseeeeeeeee. I need your werewolfy heat,” he complained, wrapping himself tighter in his blanket nest. Derek walked out of the kitchen with two steaming mugs, looking fondly annoyed. He set them down on the coffee table before practically jumping on Stiles and flipping open the blankets, making him squawk in protest. He folded himself in, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist and burrowing his head into the crook of his neck; Stiles automatically started scratching his fingers through his hair and Derek purred contentedly. “You're supposed to be a dog,” Stiles pointed out.  


“Shut up,” came the muffled reply, and Stiles laughed and wound his arms around Derek’s neck, breathing him in and basking in his warmth. Yeah, winter was awesome.

***

Stiles was literally going to die, either from heatstroke or drowning in his own disgusting sweat. He had woken up at three am with a sheen of moisture all over his entire body and Derek snuggling him like the giant affectionate octopus he was, slowly suffocating him with heat. Now Stiles couldn't even go back to sleep because it was so unbearably hot in this bed.  


“D’rk,” he mumbled.  


“Mmf.” Stiles rolled his eyes when all Derek did was tighten his hold, a blazing, cuddling furnace.  


“Derek, get off me,” Stiles muttered, pushing weakly at Derek’s meaty arms. His eyes blinked open lazily, acknowledging Stiles at last. He shook his head, holding tighter.  


“Go to sleep, Stiles.”  


“I'm dying,” he whined in response, pushing at him again. Derek rolled his eyes, moodily extracting his arms and shifting to his side of the bed. “Oh my god, I can feel you pouting,” Stiles complained, and Derek ignored him. “Baby, I love you, but you're literally a human furnace. And it's summer. In California.” Still no response. Sigh. “If I cover myself in ice packs and crank the ac up, will you cuddle with me again?” This got a quietly amused huff from Derek and Stiles smiled; he had won. 

*** 

Half an hour later found Stiles being cuddled to death while looking like the stay puff marshmallow man, the AC going at full capacity and his nerdy boyfriend smiling into his neck. Summer could suck it.


End file.
